kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonny and Donna
"We're the Ice Climbers! I'm Sonny!" "And I'M Donna!" "AND TOGETHER WE'RE... THE ICE CLIMBERS!" "You just said that." -Sonny, Donna, and Lee Andrew. (src) Sonny and Donna are the New Ice Climbers, and the 8-year-old twin children of Popo and Nana in Gamewizard's universe. Like their parents, they like to explore snowy areas, and are icebenders. They live in Iceland, and often steal Sector IC's KND ships. They now work for Dr. Facilier in his voodoo emporium. Nextgen Series In Operation: FAIL, the duo meets and befriends Lee Andrew Grayson as he crashes at Black Acropolis, Alaska. They help him get to the base (by freezing him and using him as a sled) where Lee rescues a mysterious girl from Professor Bob. But shortly after, the girl dashes away, in which the duo help Lee chase her on an ice path, but fail. When the girl takes Lee's S.C.A.M.P.E.R., they let Lee use their S.C.A.M.P.E.R. (stolen from Sector IC), first using it to take them home to Iceland. However, Lee was blamed for stealing IC's S.C.A.M.P.E.R. himself. Later, Toiletnator, Dr. Light, and Box Ghost come to Iceland after the former finds a sample of Sonny's pee in Alaska, the three tracking the scent to Sonny and Donna on Oil Ice Mountain. The twins explain that Lee saved the mysterious girl from Bob's laboratory, and afterwards he returned to Rozeland. When the three villains head there, Sonny and Donna steal another Sector IC ship and go to Rozeland too, at the same time it is snowing thanks to Professor Bob's Weatherator. The Ice Climbers explain to Sector RZ the villains came there, leading to the conclusion Lee has gone back to Alaska. They all fly to Alaska to assist Lee in his fight with Professor Bob, and succeed in saving Wendy from his clutches. When Dr. Facilier and Madame Rouge come to take Wendy to Hogwarts, the Ice Climbers wish to come, too, and be ice wizards. However, Facilier assured they would only be able to train with their bending. From then, the twins began to help Dr. Facilier in his voodoo emporium, working with Wendy and their new friend, Carla, a strange winged cat that the former found. In Legend of the Seven Lights, the Side Stories, Sonny and Donna return to Facilier's emporium and knock over Wendy as they run inside. When Facilier quizzes them all on magic's origins, Sonny reads from History of Magic and responds. They head to Diagon Alley, where Facilier learns of a teacher for Wendy in Orchid Bay, before he announces he's going to Apparate them all someplace else. When asked of Apparition's dangers, Sonny and Donna respond that a loss of body parts is possible if the passenger is nervous, scaring Wendy. They Disapparate with Facilier to Black Forest, Germany, where the twins witness Wendy's use of the Cyclone Roar. The next day, the twins wake Wendy and Carla up to ride the Knight Bus to Orchid Bay. At Orchid Bay, the twins cannot see Carla or any of the monsters, because of the Veil over the town. Facilier sends them into the mall to locate a secret magic shop, and the twins discover it to be Gothics Galore. They show it to Team Facilier after they return, and witness Wendy purchase her first wand, Lamia Scale. They are later caught inside Facilier's hat and watch Wendy's training (but claim to be unable to see it). Facilier later entertains them by performing magic outside the Veil, while the twins walk in and out so his magic vanishes and appears. The twins later witness Gruntilda's Cauldron Keep approaching, and continue playing with the Veil as the tower vanishes and reappears in their vision. Everyone meets back at Ah-Mah's house, where Monroe gives the twins magic necklaces that allow them to see through the Veil - and the twins act surprised over Carla, a winged cat. The Ice Climbers help slow down the Cauldron Keep by creating icebergs, but soon grow tired and stop after their friends infiltrate the tower. After Cauldron Keep is taken down, the twins cheer with Ray Ray. However, because the Big-O-Blaster destroyed one of the Veil's power stones, everyone in town can see the demons. Facilier Apparates his group back to the Voodoo Emporium, where they all eat steak and mashed potatoes for supper. The twins help comfort Wendy when the latter becomes upset and afraid about being abandoned again. The twins later accompany Facilier and co. to Glitzville, during which Wendy is disguised as "Wendell Berry." At Glitzville, the twins shop around and buy a Rawk Hawk mask, hotdogs, and Alan Rickman Rickflakes. The Ice Climbers sit with Facilier as they watch Wendy compete in the Glitz Pit. They later join Wendy and Chelia as they win the right to go to Floop's castle. At the castle, the twins attack Henry Churchill and Mr. Minion, saving their friends. Wendy uses magic to shrink the twins so they can escape in the Vanishing Box. Floop goes with them, and when the show host scares the twins with a trick, they knock him out with their hammers. They take Floop to Goofy Goober's, where Sonny and Donna take part in his acts, which involve harming animals during musicals. Carla and Madame Rouge later show up with the news that Wendy and Facilier were taken to Azkaban. Sonny and Donna hid inside the rubber woman's goop body as they infiltrate the prison. During the escape, the twins are surrounded by dementors, and they embrace in their dark cold air and unlock a Fury Mode that freezes the island and the sea around it. Their Cold Fury makes them incapacitated, forcing the others to carry them as they escape the island. Team Facilier would base their new hideout in the Ice Climbers' house, with Popo and Nana's approval. The parents help bring their kids out of their Fury Mode. Appearance They are carbon copies of their parents, with beady black eyes and brown hair, white shoes, and wooden hammers. However, Sonny's coat is green and Donna's is light-yellow, both with white, fluffy outlines. Personality The two are very adventurous and always work together, and are also excited to meet new friends. They like to sing and dance to almost every sentence someone else says, but will also comfort someone if they feel down. Like the Interesting Twins, Sonny and Donna tend to continue each other's sentences, and then finish the sentence in unison - in which the end of the sentence is a funny remark. Powers The two are icebenders like their parents, and are proficient enough to make and ski ice paths. When they combine their powers, they are able to conjure several large icebergs. They also wield wooden hammers in combat, and can make great leaps, usually by holding two ends of a long rope. Final Smash "Just like our parents!" "Let's do it, Sonny!" Their Final Smash is Iceberg, where the duo touch hands and grow a giant iceberg to raise them up, freezing anyone who touches the iceberg. Weaknesses As icebenders, they likely wouldn't fair well in hot areas or against heat. When the twins are apart, they won't be able to jump very high or far. Stories They Appeared *Operation: FAIL *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories **On The Way Trivia "Every story needs an energetic pair to liven the mood, and Sonny and Donna serve that purpose for Wendy's story. True, they're not incredibly important to the plot, but if every character were, it'd get kind of boring." -Gamewizard2008 *Sonny is voiced by Jason Ritter, while Donna is voiced by Kristen Schaal, for their roles as Dipper and Mabel Pines from Gravity Falls. **As Team Facilier is (unintentionally) similar to the Gravity Falls crew, Sonny and Donna are the equivalent of said twins. *Like their parents, Popo and Nana's names sounded like Papa and Nana, Sonny and Donna's names are supposed to reference a "son" and "daughter." **Their names are similar to Sunni and Darcy Chariton's. Gamewizard was originally going to call Donna "Darla", but that would make them too similar. *They are the second Nextgen kids born from two crossover characters outside of KND. The first two were Giz and Gnaab, and the third was Wendy Marvell, who is also a crossover. *Their different-colored coats (different from their parents) are actually an alternate costume of the Ice Climbers in the Smash Bros. series. Category:Future Kids Category:Males Category:Females Category:Icebenders Category:Allies Category:Twins